


【FGO同人】總是無法讀完的故事

by m53028



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m53028/pseuds/m53028
Summary: Create by 雪牢#伯爵咕噠♀️#R18有性描寫請注意#FSF小說第5卷下的自嗨有感產物#也含FSF小說第5卷的小小劇透#人物可能OOC





	【FGO同人】總是無法讀完的故事

（上）

藤丸立香總是無法讀完基督山伯爵的小說。

遺憾地嘆了一口氣，少女合上了手上厚重的精裝書籍，眨動著閱讀時間過長而感覺酸澀的雙眼，然後她左右扭動有些僵硬的頸項，凝視書籍封面片刻後再度把剛才合上的部份打開，繼續她忐忑的閱讀。

趁著休息日來到圖書館，向紫式部小姐打了一聲招呼後，藤丸立香正站在翻譯小說一類的書架前，蹬高起腳趾拿起一本擺放在上層的小說。

要如何去讀書才會更有‘閱讀’的感覺？

雖然不清楚其他人的答案是什麼，但是對於現在的藤丸立香來說，從書架上取出書籍，再站立於原地閱讀，才會使她有那種不會半途而廢、一口氣把書上的內容看完為止的欲望。

明明平日的休息時間不算少，但是即使把書借回房間裡，她亦會經常無法靜下心來閱讀文字，以致她模糊的記憶仍然停留在開頭位置…印象中的年輕水手依然天真開朗，期盼著自己今後的未來，渾然不知他人的惡意正悄然無聲地靠近著他。

說起來，基督山伯爵的小說通常是無法以一本書的訂裝來把整個故事歸納進去，所以至少會分折為上、中、下三本，可想而知如果要把整個故事從頭到尾看完，三本書合起來的重量會是如何的驚人。

不過自從房間裡多了除去她以外的另一名住客後，藤丸立香徹底地把將全套基督山伯爵借回去的念頭打消。

往書架外探出半邊臉觀察，偷偷睨了一眼正坐在大廳上閱讀的男人，少女見他仍未離開，馬上迅速地躲回書架與書架之間，慌張地抱著上冊的書藉來回踱步。

怎麼辦怎麼辦？！

為什麼愛德蒙偏偏會在這個時間出現在圖書館？而且還剛好選在她所在的二樓逗留...

藤丸立香自然有想過當作若無其事的樣子離開書架，然後從容地向他打招呼離開，但是回想起書架上有標明所擺放的書籍種類時，她立刻慫了，擔心起會不會讓愛德蒙知道自己在看基督山伯爵。

雖說一直沒有問過“如果我在你面前看基督山伯爵小說，你會不會生氣？”的問題，可是愛德蒙一直以來給人一種他肯定會不高興的印象，所以藤丸立香才想要回避這件事發生。

不想見到愛德蒙因為自己而露出不悅的表情，如果這個畫面真的出現在她面前的話，她的心臟肯定會在下一秒痛得炸裂...

真是討厭呢，這種被胡思亂想撩亂心情的感覺。

抱住厚重的書籍站在原地苦惱，藤丸立香又一次不安地探頭觀察，見到愛德蒙原本坐著的位置空掉，本人消失無蹤，她臉露喜色地面向缺了一本書的書架，打算把手上上冊的小說擺回原位後速速離開。

唉...好奇怪...

明明在取書的時候，她蹬腳的高度是可以把書勉強取出來的，為什麼到了放書到原位的一刻，卻是夠不上高度呢？

不可置信地重覆幾次蹬腳，但結果還是差上少許，藤丸立香咬緊牙關，顫抖著雙腳把自己再蹬更高，在身體的平衡被打破的前一刻，一根不屬於她的手指輕輕一推書脊，恰好地把整本上冊推回空位。

“謝...謝謝你...岩窟王。”

似有似無地感受到來自背後的壓力，知道對方沒有離開，甚至保持著右手抵在書架想要取書的姿勢，藤丸立香心虛地回頭，以頗感壓力的仰視角度迎來男人淡漠的注視。

冷峻的復仇鬼沉默不言，一側的白髮隨著他低頭的動作垂落至頰邊，掩住了一邊目光灼人的金眸。

他的下半身是黑霧與影化的混合狀態，暗示了他剛才是直接穿過書架來到她的身後，藤丸立香最怕他這副不發一言只是注視著她的樣子，特別是在圖書館奢華又溫暖的燈光下，愛德蒙整個人都沒有被這份暖色所籠罩到，他依然一身漆黑陰暗的姿態，就像那層純粹的漆黑是他的自身一樣，任憑多麼強烈的亮光也無法照亮他的黑色。

“喜歡嗎？書中的愛德蒙．唐泰斯。”雖然愛德蒙的語氣上並沒有什麼情緒起伏，可是藤丸立香一聽到這條問題，便馬上意識到其中的致命性。

如果需要例子的話，這條問題的危險性比起被源賴光和清姬夾在中間，在同一時間問及“你到底比較喜歡那一位？”稍低一點，但是一旦敷衍回答或者回答錯誤，她都不敢猜想愛德蒙會有什麼反應。

最重要還是誠實吧。

深知自己沒有一次說謊能夠成功騙得了他，藤丸立香乾脆選擇坦白，“我都還未看完整個故事，我很難回答到你到底喜不喜歡。”因為被限制著身體的活動範圍，所以她只能有限地回頭，心裡莫名地特別的緊張，畢竟少女從未嘗過在這種姿勢下跟他說話，一直有心留意著聲音大小。

倏地，一種細微的違和感一閃而過，藤丸立香疑惑地嗯了一聲後，背部傳來了愛德蒙因俯身貼上而變得無比親密的質問聲，“是嗎？你的心跳得很快呢，真的沒有說謊？”

終於弄清楚剛才感受到的違和感是什麼，藤丸立香慌亂得說不出半句話，只是下意識地伸出左手，捂住了自己的嘴巴。

他怎可以...他怎可以...

“那...那裡會有人像你這樣去測試心跳...你...你在碰什麼地方...”在合身的迦勒底制服下，少女的胸前位置有不尋常的起伏在蠕動，看上去像是有一條或複數纖細靈活的蛇正貼服在她的肌膚上滑行，而事實到底是怎樣，也就只有他們彼此才會知曉。

“我在觸碰你的心臟...”

“是嗎？但是...嗯...我在覺得你是在騷擾我的胸部...”

她知道這是什麼，這是纏繞在男人的身上那些黑炎，本來以為那是類似於‘特效’的東西，誰知居然還會有這樣的用途...因為相隔著衣衫無法看見，所以藤丸立香想要弄清楚它的真貌，只能嘗試憑著觸感去想像出黑炎的形狀。

那是靈活多變、漆黑的...既似固態的火炎也像液態流動著的電流，也是屬於愛德蒙的一部份，每當這奇妙的一物在她的肌膚上游走時，少女都會因為它的動靜而微顫著身體，不能自控地往指隙間呼出忍耐的熱息。

好熱...好麻...好奇怪...

特別是此刻滑入內衣中揪住了一邊胸部不放的漆黑線體，明明制服和內衣都整齊地穿在身上，可是隱秘的敏感部位卻在承受著異樣的玩弄，飽滿的胸乳被卷上幾圈後收窄力度，其後集中套住柔嫩的乳珠再對其撥弄揉轉，動作精準得宛如愛德蒙的手指化作了這些黑炎線體去逗弄她一樣。

“這裡是...圖書館...不可以的...”抓住了男人的手臂勸告他不要繼續，最初聽到她這樣說時愛德蒙也有過這樣的想法，可是當目睹她的側臉時…不知道從者會不會擁有的心房泛起了一種興奮的衝動。

還是再稍微多欺負她一會兒。

想要見識一下她惶恐不安地睜開著的迷離雙眸可以混亂到什麼地步，又一束黑炎線體從藤丸立香的裙下探入，輕輕勾起腿心的薄黑絲襪，扯出一個可供侵入的缺口。

捕捉到那輕微的絲質撕裂聲，藤丸立香搖頭皺眉，右手抓住男人的力度逐漸加大。

見到她白皙的耳根染出淡粉的顏色，愛德蒙選擇叼住了她其中一邊耳殼，一邊發出舌頭舐舔的濕音，一邊低聲說道，“不，因為你對我有所隱瞞，所以我需要問清楚…”

“我…我會坦白的…所以…”在公眾場所…而且還是需要保持安靜的圖書館裡，被只從色情漫畫以及海魔身上見到過的觸手侵犯著，單是想想都已經覺得荒唐又羞恥，更何況她還是經歷著這種事的女主人公，說不提心吊膽肯定是假的。

“坦白的話就留待之後才跟我說吧…”覺得藤丸立香額上沾汗、臉色漲紅的樣子很可愛，愛德蒙往她燙熱的臉上落下細碎的吻。

黑炎線體已經成功從絲襪的缺口中探入，拉開內褲的邊緣伸進了閉合的小肉縫，往細緻的肉孔內鑽動。

啊…進來了！

雖然少女的秘裂羞澀小巧，可是內部卻早已變得黏糊糊，迅速對性事起了反應。在黑炎線體初進內部的淺處時，濕潤滑溜的軟感不可思議地舒服，令它猶如真正的性器那樣興奮地抖動起來，不過因為身體主人很緊張的關係，膣道肉壁夾得緊緊的，瑟瑟發抖著想要阻止它抵達深處。

腿心有種蜿蜒流下的濕意，想必是因為穴口被撐開而使多餘的濕液溢出，雖然在第一時間擔心起會不會弄髒雙腿和地板，但是因為有連褲襪的存在，要說外觀上有什麼改變的話，也只是緊貼腿間的薄黑絲質染上一層更深的黑色，不到掀起裙子張開雙腿的一刻是不會發現到的。

像初生的蔓藤吸收水份後開始瘋長般，被腔內濕液所沾染變得同樣濕滑的它們開始分散起來各自行動，爬在腔壁嫩肉上自四方八面往前方深入。

“嗚…好好地…聽人說話啊…”

男人的身上是帶有毒性和熱度的，連從他身上分裂出來的黑炎線體也是一樣，因此藤丸立香感受著的不單止是異物侵入的觸感，還有體內中和他的毒性時所產生的麻痹感。

在被進入的一刻少女已經站不穩雙腿，本來緊抓住男人手臂的右手改為捉住書架，要不是這裡的書架結構足夠結實的話，恐怕此時會受到她的影響發出依依呀呀的哀嗚，還好身後貼上了她的愛德蒙伸手攬抱住她的腰，間接扶住了她，使她不至於整個人倒在書架上。

要是這個樣子被發現的話…

要是在這個情況下高潮的話…

要是因此而感受到快感的話…

她應該怎麼辦才好？

“嗚嘩嘩…不好意思打擾你了。”

突然，在聽到紫式部的聲音時，藤丸立香抽搐了一下身體，她往後仰起下顎，嗚咽出彷彿要哭出來的聲音，愛德蒙及時抬手捂住了她微啟的嘴唇，有兩根手指正好沒入她的嘴裡，被兩排小齒輕咬著。

剛...剛才她...是去了嗎？

不不不...才沒有...剛剛只是嚇到而已...

自我摧眠般搖頭否認，可是緊繃著的身體以及腦內揮之不去的暈眩感卻在告知自己真正的事實。

在紫式部話落的一刻，緊接著響起的是一把與外表不符的男性嗓音，“不，你來得正好了，紫式部。能幫我拿一下上層那本書嗎？”

“當然可以，最初我還以為是有新的小孩子來圖書館，一時間太過興奮了，忍不住上前看看有什麼需要幫忙。”

“結果發現了是我，很失望對吧。”

“不是這樣的！對不起！”

輕咬著男人的兩根手指，皮革手套上長期薰陶著的煙草氣味令人安心，但同時也使她心跳怦然，完全聽不進其他人的聲音。藤丸立香覆上了一層水霧的茶色眼眸慌張地左右轉動，想要看清楚那名有點糊塗的圖書館管理員小姐到底身在何方。

根據聲音的位置來判斷的話，紫式部與安徒生所在的地方是她前兩排的書架內。

“嗄...哈...”

可能因為羞恥心正瀕臨極限的邊緣，加上快感突然其來的衝擊，藤丸立香的耳邊嗡嗡作響，每一口的呼吸都聞到了女性濕液醇香的氣味，在這個高度緊張的狀態下，軟肉壁上亂戳的刺癢快感猶其強烈，隱約間覺得它似乎在摸索著可以進入宮房的地方。

想著既然有人在這裡的話應該會有所收歛，誰知沉默不言的男人卻沒有半點反應，只有那張貼在自己頸側上的嘴唇仍然含吮住她的肌膚，彷若是在尋找著一個可以大口一咬的時機。

雖說她被愛德蒙扶住了想要癱軟倒下的身體，可是實際上她是被無形地禁錮著。想起男人與她相差甚遠的身高和體型，藤丸立香可以想到如果有人從身後其他地方出來，他們所見到的只有男人站立在書架前的身影，渾然看不見被完全遮掩著的她。

意識到沒有人知道他們在這裡，那些黑炎線體突然聚合起來，模仿性器深入淺出的動作開始往宮口處撞擊。藤丸立香含吮著他的手指，壓抑著自己微細的嗚嗚聲，又是顫抖著小小高潮了一下。

黑炎線體將麻痺的毒液塗上了每一寸敏感膣壁，他的毒被熱切地中和，逐漸溶入她的體內，腦漿像被澆上了胃液一樣，咕嚕咕嚕地沸騰溶蝕，溶成了毒蜜，溶成了甜漿，被體內這亂動的小怪物所吸食。

少女感覺自己成為了一朵碎落的花骨朵，寶貴的感情、羞澀的花蜜都被啜取、被強奪，不管是正面或負面，只要是屬於她的，任何劇烈的感情波動男人都會通通收下，一點不剩地吃得乾乾淨淨。

嘛，畢竟她可是心甘情願的，也沒有什麼可以抱怨的。

宛如壓抑到極限無法再繼續忍耐，本身已經搖擺不定的意識被朦朧的黑甜所抱擁，濃鬱的漆黑侵蝕著她的視野，一不小心讓她更激動地興奮起來，因為…因為…難道不這樣覺得嗎？這濃得無法化開的黑色簡直像是愛德蒙的自身一樣，如此的安心，如此的純粹，又…如此的美麗。

“嗚！嗯…”

如藤丸立香所期待著的一樣，在黑暗徹底把她視力奪走時，她的自我也被快感擊碎，嘩啦啦地碎成了甘美的蜜液與邪道的歡愉…被愛德蒙所啜取。

她放任自己倒下，墮入身後的漆黑之中。

（下）

“我會讓你成為大紅人。”

“我的小說主角所走的，是一條鋪滿了鮮紅血花和漆黑怨念，但所有人都會為之喝彩地說「正因如此才美麗」的復仇之路。今後的100年間，只要一提及「復仇者」這個詞，全法國的人都會在第一時間想起你！我會讓你成為這樣的存在。”

是誰...在說話...

感覺像偷聽一樣，聲音很不真實...

“愛德蒙．唐泰斯這個人類已經不存在了。留在此地的，只有朝向恩仇彼方不斷地墮落的怨念而已。”

“你要捨棄愛德蒙．唐泰斯對吧？”

不只是談話的聲音，就連畫面也是如同偷窺般曖昧朦朧的，像漆黑的大房間僅點上一根蠟燭那樣，所有的人物，所有的背景，所有的物品，都只有漆黑的一個輪廓。

談話的聲音中混合了女伶們輕快的笑聲，不時也有銀製餐具碰撞、酒杯搖晃液體的細聲。

藤丸立香將視線固定在一名站立著的男人身上，不知道為什麼，她無法從他身上移開視線。

不過每當凝視著男人的時間愈久時，她內心有一種莫名熟悉的焦慮感正在燃燒，她著急地想要看清楚男人的真貌，但男人身上的「黑霧」比起其他人還要深邃還要漆黑，這並不是單純的努力便能夠解決到的事，因此她只能任由這份難受的焦慮感在煎熬著自己，同時睜大雙眼為求沒有漏掉所有出現在自己面前的畫面。

“包裡著你的那件外套，如同漆黑的火焰一樣。你今後打算引火自焚嗎？不對，或者說，你已經焚燒過對吧？”

“在你前進的方向，只有地獄而已。那是比起包裡著你的黑色火焰更為隆重的黑暗，不存在救贖。見證過眾多人類的我可以斷言，九成左右…你是沒有辦法可以再回到這邊了。常人的幸福這種東西，你會落到親手將其捏碎的下場。”

“但是啊，如果在這裡回頭的話，你說不定還能迎來像我寫的小說一樣的結局哦？”

聽到作家那勸說的忠告後，男人凶惡又愉快地笑了。

“你為什麼要笑啊？”

“因為我安心了，既然如此，那麼這條路便有值得我前行的價值。”

“我無需要救贖，也無需要慈悲！將無垢之人卷入我憤怒之中的報應，若是不由我來親自承受，我又憑什麽將「復仇」掛在嘴邊呢！”

男人爽朗又瀟灑地輕笑著，藤丸立香想要再近的看清楚他，可是在電視信號失效般的雜音下，眼前的畫面動蕩不已，泛起粼粼的水波。

傷痕纍纍的男人向作家道別，留下了他們之間最後的一句話。

“■■，■■■■■。”

完全不給任何深思的時間，在男人手臂上血跡斑斑的繃帶再度沁出鮮血、在少女往前踏出了一步想要追上他的背影、在這段「故事」完結的瞬間，藤丸立香身處的這個空間便立刻以她為中心卷起了漩渦。

作家的臉容被放大扭曲，隨著空間崩潰而成的漩渦消失，她像一名無助的遇溺者一樣，在洶湧的水流中迅速地下沉，最終在徒勞無功的掙扎下掉落至最底層。

砰...

藤丸立香又一次睜開雙眼，結果第一眼見到的是自己的倒影...自己的臉龐...

不！這是映照在眼瞳上的倒影，是愛德蒙的眼睛... 

“可憐我嗎？”毫無疑問他是知道少女剛才所發的「夢」到底是什麼，所以在她回復意識的一刻，愛德蒙直奔主題將問題問出。

四周只有御主房間裡滴他運行著的時鐘聲，一旦意識回歸至肉體，藤丸立香了解到，在圖書館時她選擇徹底昏過去，並不能完全解決到身體上殘留下來的問題。

結果超出愛德蒙推斷出的所有回答，回應他的是少女伸出雙手捧住他臉頰的動作，以及她猝不及防的一記親吻，“唔嗯...咕...啾...”

儘管謙虛地來說，這個吻也是極其粗魯，根本是把舌頭伸進嘴裡胡亂地搗弄一通，完全毫無任何技巧可言，但是愛德蒙承認，這個糟糕極了的吻很令他心動...胸口在一瞬間被奇怪的感情塞得滿滿要炸裂出來。

“哈啊...呼...”

處於高溫的少女顯然情熱未退，抱擁著愛德蒙的身體溫暖嬌小，明明纖細又脆弱，可是卻能溫柔地包覆著一切。她急切的熱息帶有水汽，與香滑的小舌一樣濕嗒嗒的，調皮地在他嘴裡四周亂動，不時舔他嘴唇一下，不時又小口小口吞嚥彼此混在一起的唾液，但偏是喜歡躲開他的舌頭，對共犯者發起了一場你追我逐的小遊戲，“啾...噗啾...”

好不容易才勝過藤丸立香，順平她高昂的情緒把這個吻矯正回正軌，結果她已經氣喘喘地到了極限，不得不鬆開嘴唇讓她呼吸。

“不，我只是心痛而已。”在嘴唇分離的一刻，她氣若游絲地呢喃著說道，愛德蒙眼也不眨地直盯著她看，覺得這道視線過份地露骨，藤丸立香被看得臉頰燙熱，別扭地移開視線，“什…什麼啊…我有什麼說得不對的嗎？”

男人惡劣地輕笑著，在動情間隨口說出挪揄般的一句話，“既然心痛的話，那麼要多點疼愛我啊...”

藤丸立香沒有回嘴，她只是柔和地笑著，伸手摸了摸他那頭微卷的白髮，“好，不用擔心，我會對你溫柔的。”她眨巴著在陰暗的房間裡依然明亮的雙眼，仔細地將那些掩目的髮絲都勾於他的耳後。

在寂靜間，她翻身讓愛德蒙躺在床上，其後動作含蓄地一件件退去自己身上的衣衫。

若是論疼愛的詬，她總會是被疼愛得徹底的一方，可是對於此刻心生憐愛的小女孩來說，她目前的願望是想要好好地疼愛她的復仇鬼、她的Avenger、她的愛德蒙。

被少女反過來摸頭真是奇妙的體驗，愛德蒙露出一副欲言又止的樣子，頓感口乾舌燥，那怕在圖書館的時候他喝掉了不少魔力，但仍然不夠…

當藤丸立香搖晃著身體站在床上，動作有點笨拙地退下身上的連褲絲襪和內褲時，愛德蒙半撐起身，準備接住隨時會站不穩掉下來的她。正好藉著這個恰好的角度，可以清楚地看見在腿心處被脫下來的薄黑絲質明晃晃地有一處更深的黑色，當然還有黑炎線體撕出來的小破洞。

“你看…又弄破了我的絲襪了…”十指刻意撐開絲襪的那個位置展示給他看，藤丸立香一副壞笑著的狡猾樣子去調戲男人，趁著他感到一剎那的窘困時粗暴地扯脫他身上繁瑣的衣衫，“下次也要你品嚐一下擔心被人發現的恐懼...”

對圖書館一事仍然懷恨在心，在愛德蒙稍微提高警覺去猜想自己如何去報復他前，藤丸立香搶先奪下主動權，解開他的褲頭，“真能忍耐呢...啊唔...”她低頭將仰起的性器納入嘴裡，男人本來扶在她肩上的手倏地用力，但不是要推開她，而是一種捉住她不讓她離開的動作。

身為Master，其實她是沒有必要這樣做的...

少女很溫柔，彷如要用行動去表達出自己的溫柔般去疼愛嘴裡的性器，絲滑的口腔一收一放，小巧的舌頭不會很激烈地往敏感點進攻，而是很仔細地愛撫過每一處，不管那一個部分到底是不是敏感，含蓄地發出啪嗒啪嗒的，像小貓舐舔牛奶時的聲音。

“嗯啾...嘞嚕...哈...”

柔細鮮麗的橘髮不時有數縷落於男人的腿根上，觸感跟一根撩人的羽毛一樣，隨著藤丸立香輕輕擺頭的動作在皮膚上暗示性地划動，明明那處並沒有任何親密的肌膚接觸，卻因為這樣而摩擦起不該有的熱度。

是錯覺嗎？性器上散發出來的氣味比起印象中的還要強烈，而且愛德蒙也變得乖順很多，一副在思考的同時也在享受著自己給予的溫柔的感覺，是覺得舒服嗎？是一旦被過份地溫柔對待就會瞬間淪陷，反而變得比平常更加有感覺的類型嗎...

還是或多或少，在心理上也有跟她在暈倒後所發的「夢」有關嗎？

“啾嚕...舒服嗎？嘶...”忍不住想要知道答應，所以最直接的方法是詢問本人。

少女的嘴唇是世界上最甜蜜的甜點，在舌頭和口腔細膩的包覆下，感覺盈滿了男性慾望的性器也被甜美的黏蜜所緊熱地纏繞，被視作美味的糖果去舐動，直到它會像真正的糖果般溶化成她喜愛著的糖份。但是實在太可惜了，當舐舔含吮到極限所得到不會是合她口味的甘美甜漿，而是...

“你知道答案的，立香...”為了向他的Master表達這份溫柔的謝意，愛德蒙輕巧地撫摸著她的頭，結果馬上見到了她難掩高興地瞇起雙眼的樣子。

真是容易滿足的小姑娘啊。

“咕...啾唔...”

被摸著頭...好開心...但是不對啊...要被疼愛的是愛德蒙才對啊...

要更溫柔的對待他，直到他金熠熠的眼眸因為受不了而溶化為止...

不過藤丸立香似乎在恍惚間弄錯了一件事，在這種只有二人互動的親密行為上，單方面的享受是錯誤的，能夠見到對方高興難耐的表情和反應，才能讓自己更加興奮，因此只有她自己一人去慰藉對方，這樣是不對的。

愛德蒙撫順完頭髮的手持續往下落，彈琴似的游走在她光滑的背部上，逐一描繪著她單薄均稱的骨骼線條，“啊...”藤丸立香觸電一樣弓身躲避，俏麗的臉上交織著羞恥與快感的表情，“不是說好了...你不要亂動的嗎？”不習慣被撫摸的扭動著身體，她不是很明白自己那副反應過敏的姿態，霎時間慌張得連嘴巴也忘記了舔吮的動作。

“我們沒有說好呢，立香。”好心地提點一下她，愛德蒙沒有將手停下，繼續含有鼓勵性的撫摸，“我也會溫柔地對你...”

聽到了自己劇烈的心跳聲，藤丸立香合上了迷離的雙眼，一口氣將手中的性器吞進嘴裡，一邊前後擺動著頭部，一邊有節奏地吸吮，“嗯唔...嚕...哈...”

繚亂的吐息教人情動，腦袋早已在舔吮性器間變得一片空白，短暫的對話被打斷，剩下的只有彼此揉合在空氣間的喘息聲。

愛極了少女唇舌上的溫柔，一直都亢奮不已的性器在瀕臨釋放的邊緣徘徊，莖身膨脹起來一跳一跳的抵在口腔黏膜上摩擦，在斷斷續續的抽動完結之際，雁首小孔噴湧出一股股的白濁，很有默契地被藤丸立香全數嚥下，直奔她溫暖的體內。

“嘶溜...咕嚕...”

她完全沒有必要做到這個地步...

看著少女慢慢地張開嘴唇把性器吐出，輕咳了兩聲，有部分殘留下來的白濁從她的嘴邊垂落，重新滴回依然直直硬挺的性器上，此時的她看上去呆呆的，見到這樣的畫面第一個反應是迅速伸出舌尖把那一點濁液舐去。

嗯…

雖然說她是想疼愛自己，但他現在想要違背Master的意願…

在產生這個念頭的一刻，身體已經採取行動，一個反身將還未回過神來的她壓倒在床上。

“唉？岩窟王？”跟自己對於之後發展的想像不同，藤丸立香手足無措地按住了男人的肩頭。在視角產生極大轉變的一刻，純白微卷的髮尾輕觸她的臉頰，滑出細細的微癢感，涼薄好看的嘴唇覆上了她，與冷峻的臉容相反，正熱切地纏吻著她。

彷彿要填滿嘴巴所感受到的寂寞般，舌頭再一次互相絞纏在一起。在眼前晃蕩著的鎏金色眼瞳閃爍著華麗的碎光，愛德蒙溢滿了欲望的臉龐，將人偶般死寂的皮膚染上了人類才會有的氣色。

“啾嗯...唔...”

滋啾...

嗯嗯...進來了...

身體哆嗦地發抖著，藤丸立香含住了男人的嘴唇，更加用力的抱緊他。

一旦性器緩慢地徐徐進入的話，性器的形狀、輪廓、硬度、長度和大小都可以清晰地感受到。

如男人所說那樣，他正在溫柔地進入她。即使還是少女的膣道，但由於逐漸習慣性事的關係，在性器抵進的一刻，腔肉已經不由自主地纏上了肉刃，溫吞又柔軟地吞吮著。

“嗄...哈...”

因為緩慢溫柔的動作，兇悍肉刃翻攪著鮮嫩肉壁的聲音特別清晰淫靡，現在整個房間裡除了性事的細聲外，便只有自己劇烈得要炸開的心跳聲可以聽到。

膣肉被溫柔地擠開，再被溫柔地頂送，儘管略去了前戲，但是小穴的內部卻早已黏糊糊的佈滿了濕液，稠密地包覆住插入的性器，把這一根正侵犯著她的肉物塗得亮晶晶的，狠不得可以將自己的氣味標記到上面。

可怕...

好可怕...

明明不是第一次，但是感覺卻如此的清楚，如此的強烈...

矜持緊合的膣道被一遍遍地貫通，柔嫩的宮口處被性器前端溫柔地抵上，仔細地按壓著它來回地轉動，與其來了一個純情的輕吻。

藤丸立香輕聲嗚咽著，扭動腰肢想要躲開這種磨人的酥癢感，但愛德蒙制止了她，他貼在少女耳邊輕聲說著唯有二人的私語後，像是一種安撫般於她的額頭上落下幾次輕吻。

啪嗒啪嗒...

如此重覆了不知多久，極慢的進出一直讓整條膣道蕩漾著難耐的麻痺感，想要被粗暴地深入地抽插的慾望愈發地強烈，雖然意志上來說還能忍受得到，可是敏感的身體已經因為貪戀快感而抽動起來，牢牢地纏住肉刃不放，只有強硬地抽離濕軟的包覆才能擺脫這份磨人的緊熱。

“哈啊...可怕！好可怕啊...為什麼...這麼有感覺...”藤丸立香哽咽著聲音輕泣，她不是因為痛楚，也不是因為屈辱而哭泣，她只是恐懼著，恐懼著在這般溫柔的抽動下仍會帶來劇烈感覺的情況…

因為…單是溫柔地進出已經這麽刺激，萬一激烈地抽插的話…

僅是想了一下，藤丸立香立刻產生了一種不該有的期待。

“我也是…疑惑著呢…立香…”臉上是強欲而苦惱著的表情，沒有停下聳動著的腰，愛德蒙的一邊手臂抱住了她的腿，手指往被撐開到極致的肉瓣上方揉壓，“為什麼…會這麽有感覺…”

該死的！他又不是情竇初開的小伙子，為什麼…

“呼嗚...不要…不要揉下面…”藏匿於肉褶內的蕊珠被按壓摩挲著，使人腦袋一片空白的快感在腦內胡亂流竄，感覺自己再任由愛德蒙蹂躪那處的話，她會直接變成廢人的。

在不知不覺間，性器的抽送漸變得劇烈，膣壁為了可以把男人的濃精都吸上來而蠕動著。留意到如果開始強硬地進攻，少女會癱軟著身體迅速地高潮，在這個時候她的眼神都會變得潰散混沌，嬌嫩的膣道會楚楚可憐地抽搐，求饒似的擠壓得性器異常舒服。

“嗚嗯…明明說了…會溫柔…”放任嘴角溢流著來不及吞下的唾液，藤丸立香幼稚得小孩子耍賴般抱怨。

愛德蒙低頭舔走她嘴角流下的濕痕，沒有半點留情地深深一頂，“嗄…但是繼續溫柔下去的話立香是不會滿足的吧…”

“等…等等！我才去不久…”剛剛經歷過絕頂的膣道敏感得很，性器無視了它防守薄弱的狀態肆意地擊攪著盡處，惹起軟綿綿的腔肉一陣緊縮，“又要…又要…啊哈！”

體內深處有一種熟悉的飽滿感，藤丸立香咬緊牙關顫抖著全身，她眼含淚光，緊皺雙眉，迷離的雙眼似乎暗示了她有過一瞬間失去了意識。

“原諒我。”突然聽到愛德蒙輕聲說出這句話，藤丸立香在迷迷糊糊間伸手掀開他的髮，摸著他的臉龐問，“你是指什麼？”

“圖書館那裡，我做得太過火了。”沒想到他會突然提到那件事，藤丸立香臉上一燙，回想起那種特殊的體驗，竟感到不好意思。

沒有留意到御主此刻的小心思，愛德蒙偏頭蹭了蹭她撫摸著自己的手，“不知道為什麼，見到你好像對我有所隱瞞的時候，我當時的心裡…結果無視了你的意願…”

真是令人難受的斷句呢，但針對這一點去追問似乎過於不解風情，“我不是有心想要隱瞞你的，原本我會去讀那本書，只是打算...想要了解你。”另一隻沒有撫摸他的手則捉住了他同樣空閒的手，將它們無聊地合在一起比較著差距大小。

“哼...居然想在沒有交流的情況下了解一個人，真是狂妄貪心的Master呢。”在聽到愛德蒙熟悉的嘲諷時，本來貼在一起的手突然被十指緊扣住，惹得她心頭一顫，“而且透過作家的文字去了解一個人，也未免過於缺乏客觀了吧。”

輕輕搖動彼此緊扣在一起的手，愛德蒙再次露出了壞心眼的笑容，“更何況你對我的了解還不足夠嗎？”

“不夠…”藤丸立香低聲地嘀咕著，因為音量實在太小的關係，所以愛德蒙不得不把自己的身體壓低，為求可以用最近的距離去聽到她的聲音，“無論怎樣理解都不足夠…我還想知道更多，關於你的事情…”

“…”片刻的沉默，當藤丸立香以為他不會再有所回應時，他只是用一種平淡得像講述別人事情的語氣說道，“你不需要在意…前往地獄之人的故事…”

就是不想聽他說這樣的話，少女像要懲罰他一樣粗魯地吻住他，“那就…再做一次…”

有些時候，眼前的少女總是會語出驚人。

“哈？”

“再做一次的話，我就原諒你吧…”抬起雙腿交疊於愛德蒙的腰後，藤丸立香腿間微微張合的穴口正一抽一搐地收縮，呈洞開狀態的粉嫩肉孔接二連三地吐出泛著細沫的濁液，在她的輕聲細語下，再度溫柔地將男人的一部分包裡在體內。

是呢…她是多管閒事的愚者，偏是對這個宛如迷團化身的男人在意得很，想要一再證明自己是特別的而渴求知道更多關於他的事情。

不過直到身體交融的一刻，藤丸立香才發現…

他的體溫，他的呼吸，他的存在，他的觸碰，這些都是無法透過閱讀書上的文字了解到的。

雖然故事還是無法讀完，但已經沒有必要讀完了。

因為已經沒有需要再透過書藉去了解他了。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 因為有伯爵相關更新加上突然復明所以就高興地爆肝了。
> 
> 今次訂下的主題是「溫柔到令人受不了」的濃厚Sex，每次看著自己破萬字的肉都忍不住翻白眼。
> 
> 不管了，如果這篇文真的被吞了的話不補檔，反正我p站都會放存貨，按緣份看吧。(¦3[▓▓] 
> 
> 黑炎觸手我只是看本子學回來而已，要解釋原理我還真解釋不了，反正影子梗被官方認可了，說不定觸手梗有一天也…反正岩窟王很色情就是了。
> 
> 狀態這東西真的很飄忽，不過幸好中間總算是尋回一點點「狀態」，說著說著不知道自己說什麼了。
> 
> 本身這篇文並沒有想到會寫在圖書館，結果靈機一動就愉快地刪字寫新的了。
> 
> 大家都應該去看fsf第5卷裡大仲馬回憶部分，看完之後再回顧監獄塔以及很多設定，有不少迷團都解開了（至少有80%）有生之年希望有fsf聯動，大仲馬落地。


End file.
